


dos locos enamorados

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: gabby
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny se ha casado con Gabby,  (la mujer del museo).</p>
            </blockquote>





	dos locos enamorados

**Author's Note:**

> esto lo escribí para el amigo invisible.

PERFECCIÓN, es la palabra más adecuada para describir la relación de Danny y Gabby, una relación perfecta, llena de amor y comprensión.

Por primera vez la vida de Danny, todo era perfecto, había conocido a Gabby que lo amaba, y adoraba a Grace.

Gabby, aceptó casarse con él.

Dos locos enamorados, que se fugaron como dos adolescentes.

Dos locos enamorados, casados desde su segunda cita.

Dos locos enamorados, que se casaron un fin de semana en la que Danny no tenía a Grace.

Dos locos enamorados; que no viven juntos, y tan sólo se ven 3 ó 4 días.

Dos locos enamorados, que quitan sus alianzas en sus respectivos trabajos.

Dos locos enamorados, capaces de estar un día entero sin llamarse.

*****

Danny aún dormía en el sofá del su amigo, cuando una mañana, un ruido lo despierta, volver a oír el ruido, ni corto ni perezoso, coge su arma, y con mucho sigilo camina hacía la cocina.

¡Alto, policía!- La mujer tiro lo que tenía en las manos al suelo-¡Manos arriba!- La mujer obedeció- ¡Date la vuelta!.

La mujer se dio la vuelta despacio, y resultó ser Lori, que tan sólo llevaba una de las camisas de Steve.

Steve, había ido a nadar, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamintos. Ahora estaba de regreso a su casa, oyó a Danny gritar, y raudo y veloz fue a buscar a su compañero. Vio a Danny apuntar su arma, pero cuando ya había guardado su arma.

Para Danny era el momento de lucir su mejor sonrisa, una de esas que ocultaba lo que realmente sentía por dentro, una de esas que no dejara ver que algo en su pecho esta a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

_¡Me alegro por vosotros!- Danny les felicito, ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de hablar a su jefe- ¡Semental, he descubierto tu secreto!- Que su amigo demostrara tanta felicidad al verle con Lori, no le gustó tanto, es más, le dolía un poco que al rubio no le importará nada que Lori estuviera en la cocina. - Si me disculpan tengo que a ver a Gabby- y se fue dejando solos a Steve a Lori.

************

Había pasado 3 días desde que Danny descubrió la relación secreta entre Lori y su jefe.

Danny les había reunido a todos en su oficina para dar 3 noticias al equipo, y ninguna de esas noticias eran buenas para Steve.

_ Ahora que estáis todos, tengo que confesar que desde hace 3 meses estoy casado con Gabby- Caras de sorpresas, pero la del comandante no era una de ellas.  
_¿ y la segunda noticia?- preguntó Kono.

_¡Gabby esta embarazada y vamos a tener un hijo!- esta noticia si que sorprendió a Steve, y en ese momento empezó a buscarse la mejor de sus sonrisas, una de esas que brillen tanto, tanto que ciegue a quién va dirigida.- Y la 3 noticia, dentro de unos días nos mudamos a una pequeña casa- Danny sonrió a Steve- Compañero, ya no te molestaré más.

Steve, se levanto y abrazó al rubio.

_¡Me alegro por ti!- el abrazo duró unos segundos más de lo debido, así que Lori carraspeo, y ellos se soltaron, y el cálido tacto de su mejor amigo le abandono, vio como Lori abrazaba a su compañero, por dentro la maldijo, por dentro sentía un odio intenso, justificado o no, por ella.

_¡Grace, debe estar loca de alegría por tener otra hermanita o hermanito!- dijo Kono abrazando a al detective, tanto como Kono y Chin estaban alegres por la noticia de que Danny fuera padre de nuevo, pero estaban tristes de que Danny estuviera casado con Gabby. - espero que nazca aquí, yo me ofrezco a darle clases de surf.

_ Kono no te precipites, aún no ha nacido- Ahora fue Chin quién abrazó al feliz padre.

_ Espero que el Gabby le sienta bien el embarazo- dijo al terminar el abrazo- Ya sabes mi prometida es médico, ella te puedas dar una lista excelentes doctores.

_¡Gracias a todos!.

*********

Kono y Chin estaban en el coche.

_ Primo, mejor que vigiles a Steve, pues seguro que hace una estupidez- Kono conocía muy bien a Steve, puede que esa sonrisa engañara a Danny pero no a ella ni a Chin.- No quiero que se descontrole.

_ Lo tendré vigilado, pero sabemos que el causante de esto es Danny- aunque Chin tenía la sospecha que cierta rubia ayudo estropear las cosas entre su jefe y su mano derecha.- Tenemos que hacer algo para que este par de idiotas no se hagan más daño.

_ -una cena, pues Danny tiene mucho que celebrar, y como va hacer en casa de Steve.... -Kono se interrumpió.

_Como va hacer en casa de Steve, nuestro jefe estará obligado a ir- ambos primos se sonrieron, tanto DAnny y Steve no sabía que le esperaban.

*****  
Al día siguiente, Chin completamente agotado, cansado. Ahora entendía a Danny, que siempre estaba gritando a Steve. Steve se comportaba de la peor manera posible.

Pobre delincuente, que acabo atado con varias granadas, que estuvieron a punto de estallar, pero por fortuna eran falsas, claro esta que dicho delincuente desconocía ese detalle, y se meo encima, antes de confesar.

Lo dicho, a partir de ese Día Chin trataría a Danny como un Santo, y él sería su humilde devoto.  
"Danny Santón Patrón de los suplicios causados por Steve".

Kono vigilaba a Lori, no se fiaba de ella ni un pelo, y no le gustaba la manera que ella trataba al rubio, siempre le esta psiconolizando.

Una cosa que se dio cuenta, Steve siempre era frío con la rubia, siempre mantenía la distancia con ella, así que se dijo que Danny estaba equivocado, pues su jefe no mantenía ninguna relación con la perfiladora, puede que El detective hubiera confundido. Steve se había acostado con Lori, pero sólo fue una noche y claramente no estaba enamorado de ella.

Kono llamó a chin.

_Primo, la cena se va hacer esta noche, Kamekona se encargara de traer la comida.

_ Lo bueno, prima es que va hacer en su propia casa, y no habrá escapatoria para estos dos.

Ambos sonrieron con malicia.

*****

Danny había invitado a Gabby, Lori se había autoinvitado.

Kamekona había traído hasta pizza con piña, bebidas sin alcohol para Gabby.

El rubio estaba sentado al lado del comandante, y de frente tenía a Gabby.

_¡que manía teneis poner piña en la pizza!- todos sonrieron.- ¡Estáis completamente locos!

_ Danny, no sigas así, mira que te obligo a comerte un trozo.- Steve le miro, y le sonrió.

_¡no te atreverás, no lo harás...- quiso seguir hablando, pero un trozo pizza con piña se lo impedía, Steve le dio un trozo de su propia porción de pizza. Danny masticaba- vale, no esta mal, pero la pizza y la piña no deben estar juntas- Steve, dejo de comer su pizza y se la dio a Danny.

_¡Anda, come y calla!- lo raro que el policía obedeció, Gabby contemplaba esa escena, y vio Danny no paraba de sonreír, que casualmente se rozaba con el comandante, ellos estaban muy cerca.- Ves que esta rica.

_ Si tú lo dices- si, estaba buena la piña en la pizza, pero danny jamás lo admitiría delante de Steve, tenia una reputación que mantener.

_ Así, 3 meses casados y no nos dijiste nada- espetó Kono- ¡Brah eso no se hace, a la familia!

_ Estuvo mal de mi parte, pero no engaña a todos- El rubio miro a la perfiladora, y todas las miradas se dirigían a ella- Lori, lo averiguo 3 semanas.

_ ¿Cómo lo averiguaste? - Fue Steve, quién habló, y le lanzó una mirada asesina- ¡Dinos, Lori, como gran perfilaora que eres, ¿como te diste cuenta?

_ Pues su dedo anular, tiene la marca de la alianza...- y era mentira, hace semanas estaba buscando certificados de matrimonio de unos delincuentes en una oficina de un notario o algo por estilo, y se topo con el certificado de matrimonio de Danny y Gabby, ni corta ni perezosa lo fotocopio. Hace unos días se lo dijo Steve, no iba hacerlo, pero tenía que hacer que moreno se olvidará de su compañero. Bebieron y bebieron, y Lori "consoló" al moreno, en la cama del Seal, y a la mañana siguiente desobedeció a Steve, y no se fue, deberidamente fue a la cocina e hizo ruido para despertar a Danny.

 

_ Así lo averigüe- Gabby pudo observar que el comandante le lanzaba de odio a Lori.

_ Steve, pásame la ensalada César- Danny consiguió que que su jefe dejará de mirar a la perfiladora, y le pasará la ensalada César.

_No debería llamarse ensalada, pues la ensalada debe tener sólo tomate, lechuga, maíz, y estar aliñada con aceite y vinagre- una cosa se dijo Gabby, estos hombres eran muy parecidos en sus manías con la comida, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

_Calla y Come- Danny le dio de comer a Steve un poco de ensalada César, y parecía que al moreno le gustaba esa atípica ensalada con salsa, pero no lo admitiría- ¡Ves que esta buena la ensalada!

_ ¡La piña en la pizza esta mejor!- declaró Kono, sólo para hacer rabiar un poco a Danny.

_ No, no y no.- se negó admitir Danny.

_ ¿Desde cuándo sois pareja Lori y tú? - Gabby , se atrevió a preguntar lo que Pensaba en ese momento, pero no se atrevía preguntar a Lori.

_ No somos pareja, tan sólo somos amigos y lo que ocurrió esa noche no se volverá a repetir- Steve miro a Danny en vez de a Lori- Tan sólo fue una vez.

Rotas las esperanzas de Lori, el autoengaño dejó de funcionar, ya no creía que tenía una relación con Steve.

_ Será mejor que me marche, ya es tarde- Lori recogió sus cosas y se despidió de todos- Ha sido una gran velada.

*****

Steve y Gabby estaban en la cocina, mientras que Danny estaba llamando a Grace.

El resto de los invitados se fueron.

_ ¿Desde cuando estás enamorado de Danny?- esa pregunta dejo sorprendido a Steve- Se nota mucho en la manera en que lo miras.

_ Creo que desde el primer día en que lo conocí- El comandante no tuvo fuerzas de negar sus sentimientos a Gabby- Cuando me pego un puñetazo.

_ Bonita forma de enamorarse- lo dijo sin ningún atisbo de enfanfado- Debería estar enfadada, por tus sentimientos hacía mi marido.

_ Deberías, pero si quieres me apartaré de tu camino- Steve le dolía alejarse de Danny- Me iré, volveré a ser un Seal.

_ No harás, y dejame acabar- y hablo- Debería estar celosa de la atención que te prestó mi marido en la cena, pero no dejaba de pensar "¡que linda pareja hacen", y en ese momento me dio cuenta que quería a Danny como mi mejor amigo.

_ A lo mejor estás confundida...- Gabby le lanzó una mirada asesina pues había vuelto a interrumpirla.

_ Mañana le pidére el divorcio a Danny- Esta mujer siempre sorprendía a steve- No pienso alejar el bebé de Danny.

_ Me alegro de oír eso, pero no tienes que hacerlo, Danny no siente lo mismo- se podía sentir la tristeza en la voz del moreno.

_¡En eso te equivocas!- exclamó Gabby- ¿No te extraña que Danny revelará que esta casado, que vamos a tener un bebé y mudarnos a los pocos días que se encontrará con Lori en la cocina?.

_ La verdad que...- pero Steve lo pensó mejor- Puede que un poco.

_ Ibamos a esperar unos meses más, para dar la noticia, pero Danny ese día me dijo que deberiamos buscar una casa y mudarnos.- y miró aL jefe de su marido- No quería encontrarse con Lori todos los días.

_ A lo mejor no le gusta Lori, puede que este enamorado de ella- iba a continuar pero una colleja de parte de la mujer, lo calló.

_ ¡Esta en la manera en que te mira, él esta enamorado de ti! - Mejor no contradecir una mujer embarazada, no quería recibir más collejas.

****

Danny al día siguiente después de una cita con Gabby, entró en la casa, todo triste.

_ Gabby me acaba de pedir el divorcio- se sentó en el sofá- Me ha dicho que me quiere pero como amigo, me ha dicho que estoy enamorado otra persona, me ha dicho que se va a mudar a la casa de al lado.

_ ¿De quién estas enamorado?- Se atrevió a preguntar el comandante.

_Ella cree, que estoy enamorado de ti, hasta quiere ir a nuestra boda- Steve se sentó a su lado.

_¿Es cierto, me amas ?- el seal tenia los dedos cruzados para que la respuesta fuera positiva.

 

SÍ, pero tú no sientes nada por mi- dijo un convencido Danny- Tan sólo soy un amigo para ti...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la dulce boca de su compañero y lo calló con un beso, no del tipo "aquí te pillo aquí te mato" , sino uno romántico, tierno, lleno de promesas que pensaba cumplir, Danny le correspondió.

_Danno, eres idiota al no darte cuenta que te amo- dijo al termino del beso- Te amo desde que me diste ese puñetazo.

_ Los Seal tienen raras formas de enamorarse- Le dijo sonriendo, y besó a su jefe, una y otra vez.

 

******

Ha pasado un año, Lori pidió el traslado cuando se enteró de la relación de Steve y Danny.

Danny y Gabby son padres de una linda niña, Gabby es vecina de la pareja, de vez en cuando Danny se queda con ella para cuidar de la niña, duerme en la habitación de invitados.

Asistimos al matrimonio de Steve y Danny, una hermosa ceremonia, donde Kono es la fotógrafa del evento, y Chin el padrino.

Danny y Steve se dan el sí quiero.


End file.
